Ryohei Kusanagi
(formerly) (formerly) Himself |homeworld = ( /Merged Timeline) |firstepisode = Neverending Nightmare |lastepisode = You've Got a Way to Fall |numberofepisodes = 25 (Metroid: KRG Vol. 3) |cast = |label2 = Kerberos Smash |image2 = }} 1= |-| 2= , if you can hear me...I have a request; please, stop Kaguya from using the . I will not forget the old times we had together. If whatever is left within Taku's memories in you, please do remember my name, . You were right, kid. Revenge drove me nuts, and I was too late to realize it...And now I finally got what I exactly deserve. I hope the can rest easy now. Sayaka...you need to live. There is still time to stop your mother's mad quest for power, these people will guide you. Be strong, Sayaka. With your powers, you have something to protect. And I will always protect you from the other side. You don't have to forgive me for not being with you. Once I pass on, I want to tell you this, that no matter where you are now from here on out...I will love you always.|Ryohei's last words before passing on|Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined}} is one of the two progenitors of the original who escaped from 's laboratory prior to 's death, the other being . He transforms into the with the Kerberos and Smash Bracer. He is informally referred as by Goro Izumi. Ryohei is the childhood friend of Takumi Katsuragi, the ex-husband of Kaguya Kozuki, and the biological father of Hikaru Togami. History Past Before the events of the story, Kusanagi and became close friends; the former being the future scientist's confidant. He later marry his childhood friend, Kaguya, and had a child together named Sayaka. Kusanagi himself eventually became a scientist following his friend's footsteps. Sometime after the , after his wife discovered the Nebula Gas, he and Takumi are shocked to see Sayaka being used as a test subject by Kaguya. As a result, Kusanagi left his wife and took his daughter with him. He approached due to his exposure to , to have his daughter's memories of him and Kaguya erased and left her into an orphanage. Kusanagi later joined with Takumi as one of 's scientist and created the Smash Bracer, a device that served as the precursor to Takumi's . Two years before Katsuragi's presumed death, Faust's laboratory was raided by Touto's special forces commanded by . Kusanagi escaped the laboratory along with a patient zero injected with the original , and stole the Smash Bracer with him. From the day Gentoku took over Faust for himself, Kusanagi becomes consumed with hatred and rage, vowing to exact his revenge on those who took everything from him and everything his best friend created. Personality 1= for you?! I hope you're happy. After this, I’m going to destroy all of Japan. That even includes you, . To think that you were all along makes me want to tear you limb from limb!|Kusanagi mocking Goro Izumi for being a coward and threatening .|Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined}} |-| 2= Go ahead, try something if you like. I’m just itching to kill you all.|Kusanagi once again threatens to kill Sento.|Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined}} |-| 3= . I have done so many things that I could no longer bring back. If only Sento Kiryu would have killed me, I could have slept peacefully. I am a bitter and broken man, and revenge turned me insane. Let’s face it, there is no way you can save everyone even with your own power.” “Will you please knock it off?! I know how you feel...I, too, also done some things that I could not bring back myself. While I spend my life behind bars for it, I finally know how to control my own power and being responsible of how to use it.|Ryohei revealing to his daughter that he's a broken man trying to find a place to die.|Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined}} Kusanagi was once a kind and caring man who idolized Takumi Katsuragi for his achievements and brilliant knowledge. However, when takes over Faust and his friend assumed to be dead, Kusanagi became consumed with hatred against the very organization his friend created, turning him into a vicious seeker of vengeance. Upon resurfacing as the Kerberos Smash, Kusanagi is known to be the most vicious, if not the most savage among any Smash to ever exist. What differs him from lesser Smash and the Hard Smash is that he displays unfathomable sadism and barbaric disposition. He is perverse, vengeful, and a misanthropic sociopath; reveling at the pain he inflicts on others - human and Smash alike - as revenge by proxy towards anyone connected to Faust. Kusanagi will go in further heights to cause genocidal catastrophe to sate his hatred, to the point of beyond reasoning, even when his friend is revealed to be under , Kusanagi is desperate enough to kill Sento in order to end the war. When Kusanagi succeeded in murdering Gentoku in the representative match, he barely felt any satisfaction nor happiness for his actions. Thus, turning him a bitter and broken man. To add insult to injury, he was even exposed as the impostor G7 Icarus XYZ, earning the hatred and jeering from every people of Japan, as his actions made the chances of reuniting the divided country moot. However, it only turned him increasingly psychotic beyond reason and would go as far to kill Sento in just to spite everyone him. Later on, it's revealed that his past starting from Kaguya and then to Gentoku was the cataclysm for his quest for vengeance. From Kaguya constantly abusing Sayaka out of spite towards him and Katsuragi, forcing him to have his daughter's memories of both him and her mother erased and left to an orphanage right to his hatred towards Gentoku, which results him into losing his faith towards humanity and abandoning his own humanity and becoming a Smash himself. Even after he is reunited with his amnesiac daughter, Kusanagi becomes increasingly cynical and nihilistic, and his current outlook in life was the result of the past tragic events that he experienced, and desperately trying to find solace in death. Powers and Abilities TBA Forms on his legs, Kerberos unleashes his '|三日月蹴り|Mikazukigeri}}. - Kerberos Mangetsu= Kerberos Mangetsu is the result of Kerberos being exposed to a full moon, hence the name of this form. In this form, Kerberos becomes exceedingly stronger, to the point he is implied to have defeated Rogue in one stroke. However, its power costs Kerberos of his sanity and reason, turning him into a vicious werewolf. In which this behavior in this state is similar to Build succumbing to the . Abilities: *By charging his on his legs, Kerberos unleashes his '|三日月蹴り|Mikazukigeri}}. }} Portrayal Behind the Scenes Ryohei is portrayed by |藤田 玲|Fujita Rei}}, who previously played from . Much like Wataru Kuriyama, who plays Shingetsu, is best known for portraying Ryuga Dougai, Fujita is best known for his role of Rei Suzumura in the Garo franchise. As the Kerberos Smash, his suit actor is |縄田 雄哉|Nawata Yūya}} Etymology Ryohei's surname comes from the , and one of the three that represents the virtue of valor. Notes *Ryohei plays a similar role with , both were once brilliant scientists who created their series' respective kaijins: and , though Ryohei shares his role with his . Both realize the horrors of their creations and will go in further heights to destroy them. Kusanagi's attempts in killing mirrors that of Jin's attempt in killing . *Ryohei is the exact opposite once played, while they were both known to be psychopaths who indiscriminately kill people for their own personal interests. Ryohei did his actions out of avenging his supposed demise and atonement for his sins. While Kitazaki enjoys tormenting his enemies to satisfy his boredom. *Like Anzu, he is also similar to . Both are motivated with the purpose of revenge against one . Unlike Anzu having masterminded Gentoku's apparent death, Ryohei succeeds in killing Gentoku for the second time, permanently. **Ryohei also shares the same backstory as Shroud, both witnessed one of their being used by their to further their plans. Kaguya experimented their daughter Sayaka with Nebula Gas in an act of spite towards Katsuragi, after Ryohei rescued his daughter, he took Sayaka to to have her memories of her parents wiped out and leaves the amnesiac Sayaka to an orphanage before being adopted and given the name of Hikaru Togami. While Ryubee plans to use Raito as his tool, something that Fumine refused. Ryubee as the Terror Dopant used his Terror Field ooze at Fumine, scarring her. Leading to her defection from the Museum to spend the next several years plotting her revenge. Category:Wolf Monsters Category:Cerberus Monsters Category:Characters Category:Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined Characters Category:Antivillains Category:Werewolf Monsters Category:Evil turns good